ee_walfordfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 6049 (26th December 2019)
Plot Linda had managed to find her way back to The Vic in the middle of the night, after a drunken bender. Patrick is trying to get hold of the elusive Sheree. Denise's feeling guilty. Mick sends Linda a cold reception and she tries to go along with Lee's explanation that she's been with a friend. Lisa apologises to Louise for not telling her anything about Keanu and Sharon. A concerned Karen asks them about Keanu's whereabouts. Louise passes Karen her mother's ring. Linda is trying to scrub blood from her heels. Chantelle and Gray are sent into a crisis when their venue is cancelled. They plan to find an alternative. Bex tells Sonia that she's decided to apply for a university in September. She feels that Martin's recent behaviour is due to her driving him away from Stacey and the children. Sharon admits guilt to Karen and promises to inform her if she discovers anything about Keanu and his whereabouts. Denise tells Patrick about Sheree's disloyalty and that she was the one who ordered her to leave the family home. Patrick doesn't believe her, and orders her out of the house. Sonia finds a despair Martin in Arthur's shed. She tells him that she has done some digging about the hit-and-run incident, and that a man has been taken to the hospital. Sharon turns to the Carter's for comfort, and Linda offers her a bed, despite Shirley's disapproval. Gray gets heated with Chantelle when she tells him that no venue is available for the next day. He believes she's spent her time reading magazines. She walks out on him with Karen. Sonia takes Martin to the hospital to see the man who's fighting for his life. She orders him to stay strong for Bex. Billy questions Phil on Keanu on behalf of Karen. He tells him that he doesn't know anything, and Ben reminds Billy to remember where his loyalties lie. Martin is told by Ben that the Tubbs business is cleared, and the family will never forget what he did for them. Chantelle receives a call from a place that tells her they have a free booking. She lies and tells them that Gray has sorted it all out. Patrick asks Denise for her house keys. Heartbroken, he finds comfort at the bottom of a bottle. Sonia gives Martin a gift: a picture of him as a child with his parents. They remember old times, and Sonia admits she loves him. The conversation turns into a passionate embrace. Linda stares at a glass of water. Mick tries to get to the bottom of her problems and tells her she needs help. She promises to give up drinking. When Mick leaves the room, the glass of water becomes vodka. She pours it down the sink, along with the bottle. Cast Regular cast *Linda Carter - Kellie Bright *Mick Carter - Danny Dyer *Martin Fowler - James Bye *Sonia Fowler - Natalie Cassidy *Patrick Trueman - Rudolph Walker *Denise Fox - Diane Parish *Chantelle Atkins - Jessica Plummer *Gray Atkins - Toby-Alexander Smith *Karen Taylor - Lorraine Stanley *Mitch Baker - Roger Griffiths *Sharon Mitchell - Letitia Dean *Phil Mitchell - Steve McFadden *Ben Mitchell - Max Bowden *Louise Mitchell - Tilly Keeper *Lisa Fowler - Lucy Benjamin *Bex Fowler - Jasmine Armfield *Billy Mitchell - Perry Fenwick *Keegan Butcher-Baker - Zack Morris *Bernadette Taylor - Clair Norris *Kathy Beale - Gillian Taylforth *Ian Beale - Adam Woodyatt *Bobby Beale - Clay Milner Russell *Lee Carter - Danny Hatchard *Shirley Carter - Linda Henry *Tina Carter - Luisa Bradshaw-White *Jay Brown - Jamie Borthwick *Lola Pearce - Danielle Harold *Jack Branning - Scott Maslen *Sheree Trueman - Suzette Llewellyn (Voice-only) *Lexi Pearce - Isabella Brown *Dennis Rickman - Bleu Landau Guest cast *Man - Jack Bennett Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public and upstairs flat *1 Albert Square - Living room/kitchen and hallway *20 Albert Square - Living room/kitchen *25 Albert Square - Kitchen and backroom *27 Albert Square - Living/dining room *45 Albert Square - Living/dining room *Bridge Street *Kathy's Café *Mitchell's Autos *55 Victoria Road - Living/dining room and kitchen *Walford Allotments - Arthur's shed and patch *Walford General Hospital - Side ward and corridor Notes *This episode was broadcast at the later time of 9.00pm due to the Boxing Day schedule. *''Radio Times'' synopsis: The events of Christmas Day weigh heavy in Walford. Category:2019 episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns